My Secret Love
by Shimma165
Summary: "I don't want to hide this anymore." Griffin said as he looked at me. We've been dating for 3 months now… in secret, and I can tell that he wants to claim me as his. "I know you don't but I promise… when I'm ready, I'll make sure that you can prove to everyone that I'm yours." I said.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Starting

Emily's POV

I woke up this morning and checked my phone. 1 new message from Griffin. Griffin is my boyfriend of 3 months now and he is so sweet, but no one knows we are dating. My friends still think I'm single and trying to get me a boyfriend, but I already have one.

Good morning sweetheart :) he wrote. Again he is really sweet.

Morning to you too :D I wrote back. I put my phone down and got dressed for the day.

I got to school and saw another message from Griffin. Meet me at our place. He wrote. Our school is very large, and we have a secret little place just for us that no one knows about. No one uses the room so we claimed it as ours.

I walked up to see Griffin. I closed the door and he walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a big hug.

"Hi." He said when he came out of the hug but his arms were still around me.

"Hi baby." I said. I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss. A kiss that is simple yet has so much meaning.

"Mmmh I don't want to leave." I said as I snuggled into his arms more.

"I know, I don't want to either." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"What class do you have first?" I asked as we went over and sat at a bench-swing nearby.

"I think I have math first. You?" He said as he put his arm around me and brought me closer.

"English." I said. He just nodded and held me. "Can we stay here until the bell tells us to go up?" I ask. I look up at him and he just nods. He kisses my forehead, and I lean my head against his chest and entwine our fingers.

15 minutes later, we got up and started walking out the room.

"Wait…" I call he turns around and looks at me. I walk over to him, put my arms around his neck and kiss him. He immediately wraps his arms around my waist and brings me up on my tiptoes.

We break apart and he holds my hand until we go and see everyone. Before he does, he whispers something in my ear.

"I love you." He says. I look at him; smile and mouth back 'Love you too'. He smiles and we both walk off.

I walk up to Gabe and he looks at me.

"What?" I say.

"Don't think I saw that!" He says. I instantly got nervous but grew calm; 'I hope it isn't about Griffin and me' I think.

"What do you think you saw?" I ask again.

"You and Griffin. I saw you two." Gabe says and I look at him with a face of confusion.

"Doing what?" I say and start walking off. He follows me of course.

"I don't know. But I know there's something going on between you two. And if there is, I just don't want you to get hurt" He said as he was walking next to me.

"Well good luck finding anything. There's nothing between us." I lied. I hate lying to him because he's pretty much like my brother and I know that he's trying to look out for me.

I walked away from him and headed to class. I couldn't even focus in class. What was Gabe trying to say? Did he see us somewhere? What if Griffin told Gabe about us? Would he do that?

"Emily." My friend nudge me.

"What?" I said as I came out of my trance. Alyssa had a face of worry and I didn't know what that was about.

"Are you okay Em?" Alyssa said.

I just nodded and said: "Yeah I'm fine just have a lot on my mind." I said. She just nodded and we continued with class.

Lunch was sort of fun. I had Gabe looking at me the entire time. My phone was blinking. I can tell that it's from Ryan.

Meet me? Griffin wrote.

Sorry, kind of stuck. Gabe is suspicious of me right now. I don't want him to follow me. Next time? I wrote back.

Okay next time. Love u 3 He wrote back which made me smile.

Love u 2 srry! I wrote back and closed my phone. I looked back at Gabe and he was looking at me again. This was getting ridiculous I can't take this anymore. I threw my lunch away and walked over to Gabe and pulled him aside.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I demand. I'm tired of this. I know that he wants to look out for me, but can't he mind his own business for once?

"I know there is something going on with you and him." He said and looked at me.

"Nothing is going on! Can you just mind your own business?" I ask and start to walk away when he says something that makes me stop in my tracks.

"Fine. But don't come crawling back to me when he breaks your heart." I look at him with such a face of resentment that I only say one thing.

"Screw you." I say and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bliss

Griffin's POV

I am in total bliss, and I hope Emily is too. I have the best girlfriend and she is so amazing. The only thing is that her best friend is getting suspicious of us. When we first started dating, it was really hard because we are still trying to keep our relationship a secret. Its sort of getting easier, but I want our grade to know that she's mine. I want everyone to know that I'm dating this amazing, wonderful, talented, and beautiful girl.

When I first came to this school, all these girls were all over me. I took one good look at Emily and we just clicked. I asked her if she wanted to go out with me. She was a little skeptical at first but she agreed. Now, I'm dating her for almost 4 months now. I am the luckiest guy alive!

"RRRIIINNNGGG" the bell went off. I picked up my bag and texted Em to come meet me at our dwelling.

K ;D she wrote back and I smiled.

I was the first one out of class, got my books and headed straight to my cloud nine.

"Ohhhhh Grriiifffiinnn!" I hear. I just let out a groan and turn around. Her name is Hannah and I can tell that she likes me. She keeps flirting with me, every chance she gets, and it's really annoying.

"Hi Hannah." I say with no emotion but still turn around.

"I was wondering if you wanted to you know maybe go out with me sometime." She said while twirling her hair. See, people think that I like girls that are blond with blue eyes; Emily was never like that. That's why I chose her because she's nothing like these other girls.

"I'd love to Hannah, but I'm just really busy. I haven't really had a chance to date, but thanks anyway." I said and walked away before she can even say anything.

I walk over to my little cloud nine and I see Emily sitting on a ledge with a very angry face. I walked up and closed the door.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask her while sitting with her and holding her. She just rests her head on my shoulder and shakes her head.

"No. I'm just really annoyed with Gabe. He keeps asking me if there is anything going on between us and I know that he's getting suspicious. I can never hide anything without him knowing about it. I just want him to bug off." She says. I look down at her and kiss her head. I really want to tell her that I want everyone to know that we are dating but I don't know how she'll take it.

"You're making that face." She says taking her head off my shoulder and looking at me.

"What face?" I ask and she looks at me pointedly.

"Whenever you want to say something you always make that face." She paused "Spill." She says and I take a deep breath.

"Promise you won't get mad at me?' I ask and she just nods and takes my hand, and rests her head back on my shoulder.

"You know that we have been dating for 3 months now and I was wondering, whenever your ready… that maybe we can tell everyone?" I ask very quietly.

"I dunno. Maybe when we reach 4 ½ months? Would that be okay? I'm just not fully ready yet. I mean I have Gabe on my back and-" I cut her ramble off with a kiss. I can feel her relax under my touch, and I could tell that she's been stressed out.

"Em." I say, as we break apart. "4 ½ months works for me. Or whenever YOU are ready." I say making sure she knows that she can let us know.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" She says while giving my cheek an Eskimo kiss.

"Mmmh… remind me please?" I say. She rolls her eyes but smiles and leans up to kiss me.

"Alright well I have to go. Promise you will text me?" She asks while getting up. I get up with her and nod.

"Good." She says smiling. She stands on her tiptoes and gives me a kiss. When I try to deepen it she pulls away. I put on a pouty face and she just rolls her eyes.

"Thank you for understanding." She says when we break apart.

"You know that I always want you to be happy. How about this… when Gabe isn't suspicious of you and wait like a few days after that, then maybe we could tell everyone?" I ask. I almost didn't get to finish my sentence because she already kissed me.

"Thank you." She whispers when she pulls away. I nod and kiss her forehead.

"I love you Em." I say to her while I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too." She says.

"Bye baby." I say and give her a quick peck and leave.

Yup… I am in total Bliss.


End file.
